The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traditional true flame candles, when lit, provide a pleasant ambience in many homes, hotels, churches, businesses, etc. Traditional candles however, provide a variety of hazards including risk of fire, damage to surfaces caused by hot wax, and the possible emission of soot. Flameless candles have become increasingly popular alternatives to traditional candles. With no open flame or hot melted wax, flameless candles provide a longer-lasting, safe, and clean alternative. There are flameless candles available that use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source. However, such flameless candles do not provide a natural looking and light emitting light source that may simulate the natural flicker and movements of a flame.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a candle that is aesthetically similar to a traditional candle. More particularly, there is a need for a flameless candle that emits a light that simulates the more natural, flame-like flicker and movement of light found in traditional candles.